hyorufandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Kreidler
"What's nice about having an engineering degree is everybody thinks you are smart." Professor Kreidler is a teacher at the Noto University ever since he was 25. He is a specialist in engineering and a close friend of the Yomichi family. At the university he gives the class Engineering and Magic for the first-year students. Beside that there are other classes he gives for upper-years as well. Appearance Kreidler is an elderly man with silver-grey hair. His hair is usually combed backwards exxcept for two strands of hair, making it somewhat messy. Beside that he has a beard (known as a klingon styled beard) in the same color. His clothing is rather casual, a loose sports jacket over his white dress shirt along with a striped scarf. He often wears jeans unless there is a special occasion. In such a case he is seen wearing a suit with a striped tie. Overall he has the appearance of a tall and strong man, one who looks after his body very well and does his best to keep it in a good shape at his old age. Personality Kreidler is known as a friendly yet strict teacher. So far he has never had any trouble with students and there would be none to dare and call him biased. Due to this he is one of the main teachers to who students can come for advice and help. Even in his old age, his memory still works perfectly and he is still highly intelligent. Beside that he seems to be addicted to some form of structure. All the books in his bookshelf are alphabetically ordered and no painting can be seen hanging crooked. Due to his personality a lot of people see him as some kind of third grandfather. History In his younger years Kreidler was a rash and energetic young man. He studied at Noto university but often got in trouble for building illegal vehicles and tinkering with the elevator-platforms. In the end, however, he actually helped improving several constructions within the school. Kreidler graduated with astonishing grades, particulary in the field of engineering. He left the university as a A-rank summoner. It didn't take long for him to make a name together with Nieto. He managed to get a contract to work within the Yomichi company for vehicle development. During these years he became an S-ranked summoner and it was also during this time that he became good friends with Takeshi Yomichi. After several years he was asked by the dean of Noto to return as a teacher. This made him one of the few teachers who was already present at the school before Yoru became the dean. It is said that he was one of the strongest companions of the previous dean and stood by his side in any situation. Plot (ignore) Nieto's Powers and Personality Abilities (Ignore for now as everyone will start off with a blank slate of a Hyoru and generic abilities.) Personality Nieto is a goofy hyoru. She's often dreaming off about the most random stuff one could imagine. Along with that she loves to joke around when she's not up in the clouds with her thoughts. However, when it is necessary she can pay attention and is a great companion and battle partner for Kreidler. Relationships *Takeshi Yomichi - The grandfather of Keika Yomichi and Kreidler's best friend. Kreidler even taught Takeshi's son, and Keika's father, Takeo Yomichi everything about engineering. Trivia *He loves to eat champignons *Nobody seems to know his first name, not even Yoru Category:Character Category:NPC Category:Male Category:Teacher Category:Noto